pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Bleecker
Anthony Bleecker (October 1770 - 13 March 1827) was an American poet and prose author, who practiced law. Life Bleecker was born in New York City, the son of Anthony Lispenard Bleecker, a wealthy and influential citizen in 18th century New York, who owned an estate in present-day Greenwich Village. The younger Anthony Bleecker graduated from Columbia University in 1791 and studied law, but was reputedly never a successful practitioner principally due to his oratory skills, of which he was ever self-conscious. For some 30 years he was a contributor of prose and verse to periodicals published in New York City and Philadelphia. He was a friend of Washington Irving, and also of William Cullen Bryant, who wrote of him: : :Anthony Bleecker, who read everything that came out, and sometimes wrote for the magazines, was an amusing companion, always ready with his puns, of whom Miss Eliza Fenno, before her marriage to Verplanck in 1811, wrote that she had gone into the country to take refuge from Anthony Bleecker's puns. Bleecker was a founder of the New York Historical Society and a member of its first standing committee. The Society was extremely influential in the expansion of historical knowledge across the United States. For many years he was Examiner-in-Chancery and served as secretary of the New York City Dispensary. He was also a trustee of the New York Society Library and secretary of its board of trustees from 1816 until 1827. He died at the home of his brother-in-law, John Neilson, M.D., in New York City. Family His nephew Richard Wade Bleecker (born in New York City, 27 August 1821; died there, 21 April 1875) engaged in business in New York City, and for some time was president of the North American Fire Insurance Company. He was an active patron of the arts and sciences, and the literary receptions held at his residence were attended by prominent artists and authors. He was a member of the New York Historical Society, a fellow of the National Academy of Design, a member of the American Institute, and also of other art and historical societies both at home and abroad. Recognition Bleecker Street in New York's Greenwich Village is variously said to have been named after both Anthony Bleecker and his father.What's in a Name: Bleecker Street, Off the Grid. January 18, 2012. Web, Apr. 4, 2018. Publications Edited * James Riley, An Authentic Narrative of the Loss of the American Brig Commerce : wrecked on the western cost of Africa, in the month of August, 1815. New York: T. Mercein, 1817.An authentic narrative of the loss of the American brig Commerce : wrecked on the western cost of Africa, in the month of August, 1815 (1817), Internet Archive, Web, Jan. 13, 2013. * Francis Ludlow Holt, Law of Libel: In which is contained a general history of this law . . . first American, from the second London edition, with references to American cases. London: Butterworth, 1812; New York: Stephen Gould, 1818. (Anthony Bleecker, editor of the American edition of this digest of English libel law, adds a selection of American cases to his edition)Anthony Bleecker (1770-1827), Strangers to Us All: Lawyers and Poetry, College of Law, West Virginia University. Web, July 8, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Anthony Bleecker in Specimens of American Poetry: "Trenton Falls, Near Utica," "On Revisiting the Cottage of Rosa in Early Spring, after a Long Absence," "Jungfrau Spaeger's Apostrophe to Her Cat," "Epitaph of Mornai Du Plessis, Imitated from the Latin of Grotius" ;Books * ;About *Anthony Bleecker (1770-1827) in Strangers to Us All: Lawyers and Poetry. * Anthony Bleecker (1770-1827) Critical and Biographical Notice in Specimens of American Poetry. Category:1770 births Category:1827 deaths Category:American lawyers Category:American poets Category:Columbia University alumni Category:People from New York City Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets